


Ready

by theydonotmove



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexist Language, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I own this ass, right Erik? "</p><p>Written for the prompt: Erik keeps himself lubed and open at all times, so Charles can fuck him whenever Charles likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18640636#t18640636

I own this ass, right Erik? 

I don’t own your mouth when you suck me off, I don’t even own your cock when I let you fuck me. 

But this ass, Erik, no one else can touch this ass.

You keep yourself this way just for me.

This pathetic cock substitute is there because my cock wasn’t. You shove this up there all day until I come replace it don’t you? I bet you grind yourself down on it every time you sit. 

This tiny bit of metal does nothing for you when you remember my prick filling you up but it feels so good because you know why it’s there. 

You could make that metal do more for you, Erik. You could push it up further and get it where you need, you could make it longer and twisted and make it fuck you all day long - no one would know, it’d be your little secret - but you don’t. 

You wait for me like a good boy.

That metal’s just there so when I bend you over my desk like this I can fuck you just like you need, isn’t it? You need me. It’s my cock or nothing. 

Nothing else can make you stay like this, pants around your ankles and ass in the air, just waiting. 

Oh, I can make you feel so good Erik. 

Should I take this out and show you how I make you moan when its long and slow, how every time I hit that spot you make this noise like you want the whole world to hear what a wanton bitch you are for me and how good you are for taking my whole cock? 

I could show you how when I fuck you fast like I like it you just stop breathing. 

You don’t make any noise then because you don’t want me to think you like it like that. 

But I can hear you Erik. I can hear you in my head. You’re thinking yes, fuck me, faster, harder. You’re thinking that, Erik, when I’m fucking into you so hard you feel split in two. You’re thinking ‘faster’ when you can’t even tell when my cock is in you and when it’s not. 

No, I think I’ll wait a while. 

This ass is mine to use anytime I want. 

Right now I want to use it with just my hand. I want to make it all red and raw before do the same inside.

Oh, there it is. Good boy, that’s the whimper. That’s the same pathetic noise you make when I finally come deep in this ass after you’ve been done for ten minutes. 

Make it again. 

Louder this time. 

Just one more, baby, you’re doing so good for me.

Okay, I lied. But you’re so beautiful like this, Erik. Squirming around for me to touch you even if its just when I -

Good.

Should we try the other side now? I was thinking maybe I’d fuck you after that one, but you’ve made such a mess on my desk without permission and I’m going to have to punish you for it.

Honestly, Erik, if you keep making that noise I’m going to get the impression you don’t need me to fuck you. 

I’m going to guess that one meant “harder.”

Good boy.

Oh, this ass, Erik.

You don’t even need a hole and it’d still be my favourite place to be. So firm and tight. I could use you just like this. Squeeze my cock between your cheeks until I come. It looks so beautiful, warm, bright red. 

You might just come from the sight, but I’m going to need more than my little slut does to get off.

Oh, my. It looks even nicer with teeth marks. 

Should I get rid of this now, then? Do you deserve my cock fucking you open properly? Your dick seems to think so. Maybe I should just ...

Oh. Erik I don’t know whether to fuck you or pet your hair. You do deserve to be fucked though, and I’m sure that’s what you want.

Already dripping. Of course. You don’t waste my time. 

No.

Don’t fucking make that noise at me now, Erik. If I only want an inch of my dick in you then you’re going to take what I give you and make the most of it.

And don’t you dare cry that I’m pulling your hair too hard. You’re not a girl just because you try to have a pussy for me. Your massive cock proves that you are a man. And you will take it like a man even if I decide to slam your face into this desk for misbehaving, got it? 

Good boy. 

See, you got your reward. This is what you want. You’re never complete without me balls deep in this ass. 

You’re just an empty, dribbling cunt without my cock in you.

I own this ass.

I’m going to fuck it until you beg me to stop.

And then I’m going to keep fucking it because I can use my toys however I please.

But I take care of my things - 

Fuck, I said no whining, Erik, I’ll move when I’m good and ready.

I take care of my things, Erik -

Don’t. DO. That.

I know that hurt. It’s only to teach you to be the best you can for me. Isn’t that what you want? To make yourself so perfect for me that I’ll give you what you want and fuck this man-pussy? Now let me finish.

After I fuck you raw and I come deep in your ass so long after you you’ve forgotten what orgasm felt like, I’m going to lick every last drop back out. And then you’ll be squirming and hard again. 

And then I’m going to lube you up, put the plug back in, and slip a cock ring on you. 

Then I’m going to send you back out there so everyone can see you limp. See you hard and gorgeous and know that they can’t do a thing about it.

I’ll fuck you now Erik, only because you’ve finally stopped crying.

I thought you wanted my cock in you. You need more than that.

I want you to promise me you’ll scream once I start Erik, not fucking whimper but scream. Scream so I know how much you love my cock fucking you open.

You want me to shut up and just fuck you already?

Scream so loud you can’t hear me anymore.

Scream so they can hear you.

Bitch.


End file.
